Love after the First game
by Passionaterighter
Summary: Peeta and katniss are in love, but will Gale get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first fanfiction EVER and I'm kinda scared! Please review and enjoy… oh and is this is love between Peeta and Katniss or Gale and katniss.**

The game was over. We were together back home. No more striving to survive on our own. Our hands flew up together. They were intertwined with each other. We bowed before our starving district. He turned to me with a big smile on his face.

"I wouldn't be home if you weren't by my side. Can I have you word that you will always be with me?" He said staring into my eyes.

Of course I wanted to be with him. I mean he nearly completes me. Even though at first it was just pretend. Over time it became real. "Of course I will" I said smiling, by this time we were alone and everyone was celebrating.

He lead in to lock is warm lips with mine. His arms made their way around my waist, and my hands slid thought his blonde hair. "Excuse me. Don't mean to interrupt, but I would like to see the girl I grew up with." Gale said in a not-touch-her voice. I turned to see him standing in the path way. Smiling I jumped at him giving him the biggest hug ever.

"It's good to see you." I said. Peeta had left to talk to his mom, Which he didn't enjoy that much.

He smiled back at me, but with pain in his eyes. "You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just glad to see you." He said chokingly. He wasn't ok. I could tell. I mean come on I grew up with him. He could hide a thing from me, but this time I don't know if could really tell what was happening inside the genus brain of his. Was him walking in on the kiss, Was he falling for me? The question flowed in my head but I just pushed them away and moved on.

"Well I'm glad to see you too!" I said "You hungry? There having a feast for the district that won" Peeta caught up with me and took my hand. I smiled and kept walking. This was going to be interesting and enjoyable. I can teach Peeta how to hunt and maybe that will help him with his mom issues.

**That was chapter one. Reviews please! I wanna see if I'm any good. Email me if you have any question :D That was fun to write!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this will be my second chapter. Yay! I'm excited :D Lol**

His grip on my hand was tense, like he didn't want to let go. We walking at a slow speed to the giant feast they had waiting for us, but with how they feed us at the games I wasn't as hungry as I would have been before the games. I saw my mom and sister standing there talking. A rush of energy went through me and I bolted toward them. Splashing in the mud, I had forgotten that Peeta was still griping onto my hand. "katniss, Katniss, KATNISS!" I stop and turned around to see Peeta covered in mud. I gripped my hand over my mouth.

"I'm so sorry" I said. Helping him up. I kissed him on the check. "But I have to go… It's my family." He chuckled and waved me on. "Go clean up! I'll be right back!" I yelled. I turned back around and kicked up the speed. I mean after that dog chase in the games I was faster than before. When I got close enough I grabbed my sister by the hand and pulled her into my arms. "I did it." I said. "I did it for you!" My sister held on to me tight.

"I watched everything you did." She said.

I remember what I had. I pulled the mocking jay pin out of my pocket and handed it to her. "To keep you safe." I said. "Because it did just that for me. " She hugged me again, like she would never see me again.

I stood up and spun around to see my mother crying. "What did I say about cry? It's not allowed." She just grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. "I love you too" I said. She didn't really talk much seen my father died, but at least she wasn't completely lost.

From a distance I could hear someone calling for me "Katniss, Katniss!" I turn to see Peeta and Gale waving at me. I walked over to them. Hoping it wasn't some bet that they had mad over me, but instead Gale pulled me into a warm hug. I was sure that he had already given me one.

"If you going to date him, I'm going to give you a hug daily to make sure you're not suffering." He whispered into my ear.

"I can hear you!" I heard Peeta say. "For a sneaky boy you sure are loud."

Gale fist clinched and he turned angrily at Peeta. "Want to say that again, Cake boy?"

"Stop." I said but he didn't hear me. He continued at Peeta. "Stop" I said again but this time I grabbed Gales arm. "You won't hurt him Gale. No matter how mad you are. You won't touch him!" I said "Clear?"

"Yeah" he said. "Got it." And he stormed off.

"I could have taken him you know. I mean come on, I won the hungry games"

"Oh shut up. You wouldn't have gotten anywhere without me."

"I know" He smiled at me and pulled me close to him chest. He leaned into me and kissed me. A smile spread to my face and I embarrassed the touch of his soft lips. The kiss was longer than normal, like it was his way of saying thank you.

The minutes past and I knew this feast wasn't going to be here for long. We ate our food as I watched several people stuff there bags with bread to keep for later. The laughter was something that had not been here for a while. There was smiles on everyone's face and love in everyone's eyes. I wondered if that was how the other districts felt when they won. I wondered if there was another district in are situation. In our pain of failure and starvation. I wondered why they were treated better than the others us. Why do we have to be the starving nation.

I ignored my thoughts for the moment and enjoyed the time I had. I mean after all I could be died right now. Time went by faster than I expected and soon enough it was time to say goodbye to Peeta and go home to my own bed. To wake up in the world I left. Tomorrow I'll show Peeta hunting. I mean he is a boy he deserves to do something that boys do.

**That's all for today! Review please I want to know what you guys want. Love you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been forever! School has been crazy but I'm back! Yay!**

I woke up to the light shine on my face from the unshaded window. I could guess the time by now. It was 6 to 7ish in the morning. I rolled out of my old bed and make a loud thump on the ground. Crap I thought I can't wake my mom from her restless month. I slowly got up and got dressed in my black sweat pants and a tee shirt. Hopping over ever crack in the floor and almost reaching the door when I heard my name. "Katniss" I slowly turned around to see prim standing cross the room.

"Hey prim" I said slowly walking her way.

"Going hunting again?" she asked with a I'd-Rather-you-stay-here look on her face.

"Actually, I'm going to see Peeta." I said smiling.

"Oh your new boyfriend?" She said smiling back.

"Yeah My new boyfriend" I said with a big smiling on my face. "Prim, Go back to sleep I don't want to wake mom." Without a word she turned around and walked back in her room. I left with a hurry sliding myself under the fence, in to the woods. I ran and grabbed my bow, hiding behind the tree. I could hear a crack in the wood and I turned to aim. Gale stood in front for me.

"Shoot me." He said in a sad/angry voice. "You have already hurt me enough."

I lowered my bow to my side "Gale, what are you talking about?"

"You and that…" He looked away "That cake boy!"

"That cake boy happens to My boyfriend!" I yelled. I've never yelled at Gale like that but I seemed to continue. "And I care a lot about him. Why do you have to be so jealous?"

"Jealous? Of that thing. I would never be!" He said staring into my eyes "I've been here for a long time I've been your friend forever! And you just met him! What am I to you? Just a person?"

I couldn't believe he was saying this. He knows I care about him. He knows I love him, but not in that way. He means everything to me just as much as prim and my mom. "What's gotten into you? Why are you doing this? You know you mean the world to me. Even more than Peeta, but I don't love you in that way!"

He lowered his voice and stared into my eyes. Slowly walking to me. What was happening? As he got closer he said "I've always loved you. Always!" he leaned in and kissed me, but the second I realize what was happening a pulled away. What was I doing? I turned around and walked away. He reached out to touch my arm and shrugged him off.

"Don't touch me" I said in a low voice. "I have a date today and if you screw it up. God so help me, I will kill you."

I left at a jogging past into a meadow of a flowers picking up a couple and smelling them. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, when two hands slide from my sides and locked in front of my stomach.

"I love you" The person behind me said. I smiled and turned to see Peeta. He smiled back and kissed my nose.

**Yay! Cliff hang, I think :) lol The date will continue next chapter: D don't worry it won't take this long next time. **


End file.
